Olivia Who?
by babbitrulez
Summary: You remember Olivia from The Cupid Effect episode? Well, here's the story behind her. no, it's not a romance. It's more a fic about her and her family. But not how you'd think... Chapters 4 and 5 now up! Hooway!
1. Your Name Is What!

What up, guys? babbitrulez, here. You remember Olivia from The Cupid Effect episode? Well, here's the story behind her. No, it's not a romance. It's more a fic about her and her family. But not how you'd think... So... Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia…Who?

Chapter 1: Your Name Is **What**?!

_He is **so** cute. I wish he would sit over here and talk to **me** instead of that black girl with dark hair._

**This** is what red-headed, green-eyed, freckled, 11-year-old Olivia thought to herself as their eyes met.

"That's great," he said. "Could you excuse me?"

Olivia felt flattered that he would break up his conversation with that black girl just to come over and talk to **her**.

He sat down across the table from Olivia. They smiled at each other.

"Hey."

Hey yourself," she said, then giggled right after. Olivia covered her mouth in embarassment.

He just chuckled. "It's okay. I'm Wade. Wade Load. But you can call me Wade."

She removed her hand from her mouth and smiled. "My name's... " She thought for a moment. _I can't tell him my last name! He might freak if I do! Oh, but I feel I could trust him... But there's a lot of people in here. Well, a lot of people by **my** standards. **Usually** when I enter a room, it's just me and a few other people (more like two). I mean-- wait.Did he say **"Wade Load"**? That means I'm crushing on-- is that...? It smells... so... **delicious**! ...It is!... It's..._

"A naco!" Her face lit up from the solemn one she had put on during her thinking process. Olivia dug into it with a surprising familiarity to Wade.

"Uh... You seem... **familiar**. What was your name again?"

"Well, actually," she said with her mouth full,"I didn't **say** my name." She continued eating.

"Oh. Well... could you tell me then?"

Olivia stopped, her mouth open, her eyes closed, and her hand --full of naco-- halfway to her mouth. "Oh. Heh." She laughed nervously. "Sorry. I **love** nacos."

"You remind me a lot of my friend, Ron Stoppable."

She tensed up when she heard the name. Wade noticed.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong? What is it?" Wade was highly concerned for her.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked around Bueno Nacho, seeing no one but Wade, herself, Ned, and a couple kissing. She took note of them.

_They look a lot like my parents..._

She took another vigorous inhalation and "took the plunge" like her grandmother had told her when she first asked a boy to go on a date with her.

She looked back towards Wade. "If... if I... Can... can I trust you?"

"Does a megabyte equal 1,048,576 bytes?"

"Yeah... it does..." Wade was shocked that she knew it was true. "So... I guess I can trust you... "

He snapped ot of his Bewilderment. "Sure you can trust me. Just come out and say it."

"Okay... My name is... Olivia... "

"That's not bad. Olivia's a nice name."

"No... you didn't let me finish. My name is Olivia. Olivia... Stoppable."

* * *

So, how'd you guys like the first chapter? Sorry it's so short, though. I bet you already figured out her parents before she told Wade, huh? Well, if you're a proud lover of the KP series, there's a good chance you did. i've got it planned out up to the middle of the sixth chapter, so when I get to the fifth chapter, I might want some suggestions. Please and thank you. The next chapter will have your favorite crime-stopping teen heroes in Chapter 2: And... Cue Kim And Ron! See ya next time! babbitrulez, out!


	2. And Cue Kim and Ron!

You know what? I spaced and forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. Heh. Silly me!

These characters are **not** my property. They are the property of Disney Channel, Bob Schooley, and Mark McCorkle. In no **way** am I making a dime for writing this piece of fine literature.

Now that **that's** out of the way, read on, my pretties! **Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2: And… Cue Kim And Ron!

"**Wha?!** B- but... but... that would mean... "

"I... I'm from the future, Wade. I came here to see my parents."

"Y- your parents? So... is one of them Ron?" Olivia nodded. "Then... wh- who's your mom?"

Olivia's head jerked up and her eyes widened. She slapped her forehead then ran her hand down her face. She realized something about the couple from before. She frantically looked around for them.

_**There they are!** Oh, wait. I thought that._

"There they are!,"she said. She pointed to a blonde-haired boy with freckles and brown eyes and a girl with red hair and green eyes. They were seated together on the opposite side of the restaraunt than Wade and Olivia.

"K-K-Kim?!"

"Well, **duh**! Who **else** do you think Dad would marry? **Geez**. If I **wasn't** a supergenius, I'd think you were stupid."

"I guess you **are** Kim's daughter. I mean... You have green eyes, long, reddish hair, braces, a thin, but muscular build, you're a genius-- probably from Kim's mom--, and you--"

"Wade?"

"Huh?"

"Rambling."

"Oh. Oh! Heh. Sorry 'bout that."

A little too loudly, Olivia responded with, "No big!"

The other couple in Bueno Nacho looked over at Wade and Olivia at that comment. Wade smiled skittishly at them. The red-headed girl looked skeptical, while the freckled boy seemed more **curious** than suspicious.

The redhead got up and marched over to the ooth where Wade and Olivia were seated. When she was halfway across the room, the freckled boy got up and followed her.

"Wade." He gulped in fear. She looked frightening. "So **what's** the **sitch**?" _That girl seems **familiar** somehow_, the redheaded teen thought.

"Uh... Kim... This is Olivia."

_Olivia's a nice name. If I ever had a daughter, I would **definitely** name her Olivia_, Kim thought.

"Oh! Hi, Olivia!," Kim said cheerily.

"Yeah! Hey!"

"Hnk! Hi!"

"Rufus?," Wade asked.

"Yeah. I brought Rufus here."

"He's... wearing a red vest and a black bowtie..."

"Yeah... About that, Olivia. This is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"Ahem."

"And Rufus," he added quickly. He winked discreetly to Olivia right after.

"Oh! I know them already! I--" Olivia stopped when she saw Wade frantically waving his hands and shaking his head. "I... I'm... uh... I'm a big fan."

"That's why you said **my** 'no big'?" Kim began turning red in the face.

"Um... KP...?" Ron began getting worried. "Olivia... I'd **run** if I were you."

"Why would I run? I can fight my--"

"**Idol**!," Wade interrupted. "She can fight her... **idol**."

"Mm-hm! **Wade** agrees with me!"

Wade slapped his forehead. "What did I just **do**?!"

Ron put his hand on Wade's shoulder. "You did what **no** man has ever done." The three of them watched Kim and Olivia shift into similar fighting stances. "**Man**, you done **did** it now."

"Mm-hm!"

Wade stared in shock and horror and awaited the terrifying sight in the near future.

* * *

So, how do you like the story so far? Pretty cool, huh? Please review. The next chapter will be a little longer than this. Sorry for the short chapters, but chapter 5 will **definitely** be longer. Quite a **bit** longer, actually. And there's a **hilarious** scene with Jim and Tim and-- I'm telling you guys too much. But, get ready for the next chapter, Chapter 3: Fight Scene! But just to tell you, I don't have much experience writing action sequences, so I'm gonna cut it short. Later! babbitrulez, out!


	3. Fight Scene

Hey guys. What up? babbitrulez, here. I hope you like this chapter. It's named after one of the things I suck at writing! Heh! Heh-heh! Heh. Yeah... So, uh... go ahead and read the crappy fight scene. After you read, tell if I over-criticized myself. As Zorpox the Conqueror said in Bad Boy, "Do your eyes criticize?" Plus... heh... I was... kinda hoping to have more reviewers by this chapter, but... this one will explain why Kim acts kinda... OOC. Yeah... so... READ ON!

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight Scene

Kim and Olivia circled each other.

"Bring it!"

"Oh, I'll bring it, **O-livia**!"

"No! **Don't** bring it!"

"Whoo! Go Kim!"

Wade stared at Ron in disbelief.

"What? I can't cheer on my GF?"

Wade sighed in annoyance and turned back to the now-growling girls.

Their green eyes drove daggers in to each other. Both of them charged, did a back handspring, and their feet met. The force knocked them both back against the windows.

"KP!"

"Olivia!"

The two girls opened their eyes and glared at each other. They ran towards each other again, only this time, Olivia swung her right fist at her opponent. Kim ducked and did a leg sweep on Olivia, knocking down the eleven-year-old. Olivia reacted by rolling backwards and jumping back up to her feet. Kim somersaults in the air and lands right in front of Olivia. Kim kicks forward, sending Olivia into the window between Wade and Ron. She slid down the window and onto the table. Groaning, she sat up and eyed Kim. Olivia jumped off the table and onto the floor in a handstand. She then pushed off, flipped in the air, and landed behind Kim.

"Huh. I wonder where Ned is," asked Ron.

* * *

Ned crawled out the back door to Bueno Nacho. Once outside, he quietly closed the door and leaned against it. A few seconds later, he fled, screaming.

* * *

"Ah well."

The rest of the fight went the same way. Kim attacked, Olivia avoided, then Olivia attacked, and Kim avoided. Wade sat there, shivering, while Ron and Rufus kept cheering on Kim. At one point, Olivia said --as she delivered several puches-- "You know... Why. Can't. You guys. Cheer. **Me** on?!"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Hmmm... Y'know, I never really thought about that."

Olivia sighed and cartwheeled forward. Kim backflipped towards the ice machine. She braced herself on it with her hands and shoulders and the counter with her feet, waiting for the right moment. Olivia stopped the cartwheels right in front of the counter, so at the end of her last cartwheel, she somersaulted into the air and landed on top of the counter.

_Now's my chance_, Kim thought.

_I'm gonna show 'er who's boss!_

_I got 'er right where I want 'er_.

_Although she **is** my **mom**... Ah, well... **She** doesn't know..._

Olivia crouched down on the counter. Kim readied herself for her attack. Both eyed each other warily.

The two jumped at the same time. Kim, with more velocity --being older, larger, and a **bit** more experienced--, knocked Olivia over the counter and towards the guys. Kim straddled Olivia and reached for her arms. Olivia grabbed Kim's arms in an attempt to keep clawing fingeernails away from her face.

"Kim! Stop!"

Kim looked up at her friend. He looked scared, while Ron and Rufus portrayed impressed and enjoyed emotions. She rolled her eyes and thought, _Men..._

Olivia was shocked at how hard Kim was fighting because her own **daughter** borrowed a phrase.

Kim sat up, then stood. She offered a hand to Olivia. When they were both standing, Ron and Rufus burst out cheering. Kim and Olivia had the exact same look on their faces --one raised eyebrow, both eyes half-lidded, jaw open twice as big as usual.

The Middleton High School running back and towel... boy?... rat?... whatever! noticed this and stopped immediately.

"Heh. Sorry."

"Yeah. You're **going** to be sorry when I get through with **you**."

"KP..."

"Oh." She chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I'm a girl. It happens once amonth. Mood swings and all that jazz. What can you do?"

"O-**kay**... I don't get it bu--" Everyone was quiet so that he could think. "Ohhhh! I get it now! You mean-- oh."

"Yeah." Kim turned to Olivia. "Sorry, Olivia. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that over such a petty thing."

"It's okay. I do that around that time, too."

"So, no hard feelings?"

"Nope. It was just like practicing with my mom every morning. Except... a bit more **fierce**."

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that."

"So, uh..." Wade tried to lighten up the mood. "Nacos, anyone?!"

As the quintet munched on nacos, two sets of eyes --one green, one brown-- lurked in the shadows behind the counter.

* * *

So... How did you like the chapter? Was the fight scene okay? I hope it was. I think the story's doing pretty well, don't you? Please review! I felt like being extra nice today, and I was gonna post the next chapter, but I wanted you guys to be able to wonder who or what the eyes were in the shadows. Now that I gave you the bad news, here's the good news. I'll put up two chapters next time I post, okay? Be good, folks! babbitrulez, out! Get ready for the next chapters, Chapter 4: Lurking Eyeballs and Chapter 5: Mall Encounter!


	4. Lurking Eyeballs

Chapter 4: Lurking Eyeballs

Wade and Olivia left first. The two of them walked to Wade's house, convinced his parents that she was just a friend --or so they thought--, and entered Wade's room.

"So," Olivia started.

"Yeah."

"This... is your room."

"Yup."

"Somehow... I pictured it with more **wires**."

"Huh?"

"Like **mine**!"

"What?"

"Although... mine **is** in a different time period."

"Okay..."

"I **still** can't believe Mom and Dad didn't recognize me."

"Well, in this time period they haven't even gotten **married** yet."

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean, they **just** started dating some few months ago."

"It's just that... **usually** the people I visit who have some relation to me --be it friend or family-- find me... **familiar**." Olivia sounded downhearted.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Wade."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

"What is--? Oh my gosh! Is tha--"

**ZAP!**

"Olivia, my darling! Would you care for me to go to the mall? As **much** as I can buy with five weeks allowance, all for **you**, my love!"

Olivia giggled. _This is going to be **fun**._

"Wade."

"Yes, darling?"

"We can go to the mall tomorrow."

"Sure thing, sweetie peach!"

_Sweetie peach. I like the sound of that._ "Don't call me 'darling' or 'my love' **anymore**!"

Wade looked shocked.

Olivia smiled. "Only call me 'Olivia' or 'sweetie peach'."

"Sure... **sweetie peach**."

Olivia giggled.

* * *

Outside the door to Wade's room, Mr. and Mrs. Load began snickering.

"Yeah, 'just friends'."

"Lontaine! That's how **we** started."

"And look how we turned out."

* * *

Back at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron, still remembering skills from the time when they worked at said restaraunt, turned off all the lights. They grabbed the spare key from behind the counter and walked out the door hand in hand. The couple turned around to lock the door when they saw two three-year-old girls running up to them from inside Bueno Nacho.

"Mommy! Daddy!," they shouted in unison.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Wh-who are **you**?"

"Mommy?," said the little girl with brown eyes.

"Y-you don't re-remember us?," asked the little girl with green eyes.

"Ummm..."

"KP...," Ron whispered ,"I think we should **slowly **back away now."

"Ron," Kim returned in an equally soft voice. "They're little kids who think we're their parents. We could at **least** take them home with us."

"Okay... Wait! **Who's** home?"

"Uhhh... How about **my** house? My parents have a **bit** more experience with kids than yours. No offense!"

"None taken. Besides. If they're **anything** like **you** were when you were that age, I don't think my parents could deal. They never had **any** problems with **me**." Ron smiled smugly.

"Oh, so you were the **perfect **child?," she said sarcastically.

"Actually... **yes**. Yes I **was**."

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"Uh-**huh**. Whatever," she said playfully.

The two then turned back to the little girls and took note of their appearances.

Ron thought the little girl with green eyes was cute. She had red hair and light freckles. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Kim, on the other hand, thought that the cuter one was the little girl with brown eyes, darker freckles, and corn-colored hair. That little girl reminded her of someone, too. Although, she couldn't think of who either.

The two little girls exited Bueno Nacho and Kim locked up. The three-year-olds held hands with Ron and Kim, the two younger girls in between the teens.

The foursome quickly arrived at the Possible home. The door opened to reveal Mr. Possible. "Who are **they**?"

His answer? Two "Uhhh..."s and a pair of "Grampa!"s.


	5. Mall Encounter

Chapter 5: Mall Encounter

"Okay. I'm **not** liking the sound of this. Two hesitations and two kids who look like my daughter and her boyfriend calling me 'Grampa'."

"Dad, let me explain. These two little girls were in Bueno Nacho with no adult when we left. We have no idea who they are, but--"

"Mommy?"

"You stiw don't wemembew us?," asked the green-eyed girl. She sat on the ground and flat out bawled. The brown-eyed girl got a little teary, but no noise came from her.

Kim knelt down on one knee next to the three-year-olds. She put one hand on each of their shoulders. "Girls... you're okay. Would you two stop crying? Your mother remembers you **both**. And she **loves** you, too. Okay?," she said in a stern, yet loving tone known as the "motherly tone".

"And **that's** why she's a good babysitter."

"Mom?"

"Gramma!," the three-year-olds shouted in unison.

"'Gramma'? Kimmie, it's a little early for that, don't you think?"

Ron and Kim blushed and looked at each other.

"No, honey. Apparently these two girls think we are their grandparents and Kimmie and Ronald are their parents."

"Well... This one does look like Ron a--"

"Vewonica."

"What?"

"My name's Vewonica."

"Oh. Okay. Veronica looks like Ron and-- What's your name?"

"Iss... um..." She looked nervous. She was fidgeting and her head was down, her eyes wandering. Veronica nugded her with her elbow. She just looked away.

Veronica sighed. "Hew name's Jammie."

"Heh. Yeah." Jamie weakly smiled.

"So... Veronica--" Veronica nodded. "--looks like Ron... and Jamie--" Jamie weakly nodded. "--looks like Kim. With freckles."

"It seems so, Anne."

"So, Mom... Dad... uh... Can we... kinda... sorta..."

Ron got impatient. "Can we come in, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P.?"

Kim and Veronica glared at Ron.

"**What**? Oh, come **on**. You **knew** that's what you were gonna say..."

The two rolled their eyes and sighed.

Ron, Veronica, Kim, and Jamie walked into the house. The six of them settled down with Mr. & Mrs. Possible in the master bedroom, Ron & Veronica in the guest room, and Kim & Jamie in Kim's bedroom, and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

Kim was shouting from the top of the stairs, clad in only her turquoise tank top and tan yoga pants (with proper undergarments, of course...). "Mom! Can Veronica and Jamie stay here with you?! Ron and I promised to meet Wade and his girlfriend at the mall this morning. We gotta be there in about forty-five minutes!"

"Okay, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said as her daughter rushed down the stairs, a follower close behind. "But don't stay out past lunch. I'm making your favorite."

"Tuna sandwiches with cheese and pickles?!," Kim and Veronica happily squealed in unison (although... Veronica sounded more like... "Toona samwiches wih cheese an pickows?!").

Kim was confused and that was exactly what showed on her face.

"**My** favwit is **youw** favwit **too**, Mommy!"

"Oh. Well... Uh... That's... great!"

Veronica smiled sweetly at her "Mommy". Kim gave one back.

* * *

A few minutes after Kim helped Veronica and Jamie get washed up, Kim decided it was most likely time to wake up Ron. As she briskly walked to the guest room, she shouted, "Ron! Wake up! You gotta get ready!"

"Awwww! Five more minutes, Mom! Please?!," he groggily called back.

Kim walked into the room to see the covers on the floor next to the bed and Ron cuddling with a pillow, a small smile on his innocent-looking face.

_That's so cute... Too bad I'm gonna have to end it._ She sighed. She walked over to the bed and slightly shook his shoulder. "Ron," she whispered, "wake up. We gotta go somewhere." No response. "Ron," she said forcefully. "Get up." She shook him a little harder. Nothing. She grasped both his shoulders and shook him violently. Still nothing! Her shoulders dropped. She blew an odd few strands of hair out of her face, then decided. She was going to do it. No matter how much her parents disapproved, she would do it. She grabbed him by the shoulder and waist... and pushed him off the bed.

Still clutching the pillow, Ron sat up with a jerk, surveyed his surroundings, looked directly up at Kim, and said, "Owwww..."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Hey, wait a sec." He frantically searched the room with his eyes as he spoke. "Wha-- What happened... What happened to Veronica?!" He then noticed the cotton-filled cloth in his arms and gasped."Oh... no! Sh-- She turned into a slightly worn but totally outdated pillow!" He felt a small wet spot with his arm. "That I accidentally drooled on!"

"Ron... You're being silly. Veronica's--"

"Wight **hewe**, Daddy!"

Ron was so surprised by Veronica and her stealth (but mostly the fact that she came out of nowhere...) that he let out a... "scream of courage"... "**AII**IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY**YA**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Daddy?

"Huh? What?! **What**!?"

Veronica giggled. "Mommy theenks youw siwwy and I do, too!"

"I'm glad you do, kiddo," he said, with a slight grimace on his face.

* * *

The tweebs had already gone over to their friends house, so there was no need to tell them about Jamie and Veronica. Yet...

* * *

Everyone in the house at that time ate a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast.

Ron, Jamie, and a hairless blur known as Rufus all ate with such gusto that they were finished with their entire plate when the others were only half-done. The three marathon eaters had just finished off another plate by the time the other four had just completed their meal --one plate!--.

"O-**kayyy**... That was a little... **strange**...," Kim stated, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Whatever. C'mon, Ron. Rufus. We gotta get going. We're meeting Wade and Olivia at the mall."

"Mommy!," Veronica shouted.

"Daddy...," Jamie whimpered.

"Yore leevin us...?," the two whined in unison.

"No, girls. You can stay here with..." kim gave her parents alook that said 'Can I call you Grandma and Grandpa?'. They nodded in response. Kim turned back towards the girls. "You guys can stay here with Grandma and Grandpa, okay?"

Veronica smiled, clapped her hands a few times, and happily said, "Yay! Gwamma and Gwampa!"

But Jamie said what was on her mind. "A-are yoo commin back...?"

"Of **course** we are, Jamie," Ron said.

"Okay..." She sounded --and looked-- downhearted, but smiled and giggled when Ron mussed up her hair.

"Later, kiddos!," Ron said as he and Kim walked out the door.

Closing the door, Kim said, "Bye, Jamie! Bye, Veronica! We'll be back soon."

**SLAM**!

"So. What would you two like to do?," James asked the three-year-olds.

They glanced at other, each with a goofy grin slapped onto their face, and looked back at "Gramma and "Grampa".

In stereo, they asked, "Doo yoo guys reememburr how too play Monkeein Arownd?  
Do you guys wemembew how to pway Monkeying Awound?"

"Uhhh...," Anne and James uttered as they exchanged worried looks.

* * *

At the Middleton Mall, Kim and Ron entered, hand-in-hand. Ron saw Wade and Olivia at separate tables of the Food Court while Kim spotted a BOGO (Buy One, Get One --free/half off--) sale. They walked in their opposite ways, so when the movement got to their joined hands...

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

...they got yanked backwards and into each other, landing in a heap on the floor. The two detached their hands and began rubbing their heads.

"Sorry, KP. Saw Wade and Olivia." His face and voice went dreamy. "And they were at the... food court..."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry, too. I saw a..." She looked and sounded dreamy, too. "...a... Buy One, Get One Free sale at... Club Banana..."

"Okay. So **I'll** go talk to Wade and Olivia..."

"...and **I'll** go **shopping**!" She sprinted towards the store. "Catch up with you later, Ron!," she shouted over her shoulder.

"Later, KP!" Ron sauntered --hands in pockets-- over to Wade, who was sipping a smoothie. "Wa-hade! How's the girlfriend?"

"Olivia? **Terrible**!"

"Wh--? But I thought you found out she was a supergenius, just like you."

"She is! Turns out she's built her own Cupid Ray." Just then...

**ZAP**!

Ron flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as the pink beam hit the African-American supergenius.

Wade ran over to Olivia, who was sitting a table away. "Oh, sweetie peach. I missed you this much!," he said with arms outstretched as far as possible. Olivia watched him, apparently satisfied.

"Nnn... Ya don't think Kim has one of those..."

Rufus, who was perched on Ron's shoulder replied with a noise that sounded like something along the lines of, "Huh-i-o-no."

Kim walked up to the two of them and says, "Hey, Ron."

The result: Ron taking a giant jump back and letting loose a loud scream, eyes huge, sending Rufus into the air only to land safely on top of Ron's head, both guys taking cover... and a confused Kim.

"**What** are you **doing**?"

They straightened up. "Nothing."

"You're **weird**."

"**Ki**-im," he said dryly.

"Shhh," Kim whispered, putting a finger over his lips and smiling. "I like weird."

The two of them sat down in the booth where Wade had been sitting. Facing opposite each other, they stared at their counter part lovingly as Rufus scampered over to the Bueno Nacho located only a few yards away.

Kim leaned over the table and gave Ron a big kiss on the lips.

Ron, as dazed as ever, said, "So... you really **do** like weird?"

"That wasn't a good enough answer?"

"Nuh-uh...," he replied, slowly shaking his head and smiling mischieviously.

"Well then... I guess I'll have to... **justify**... my answer," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

"**This** is why we could never find Kimmie a babysitter. Times **two**," an exasperated Mr. Possible said to his wife.

"I **told** you not to carbo-load them."

"Well..."

"And the **sugar**? ... **Added** fun time bonus," Mrs. Possible said sarcastically.

The couple looked around their living room. Muddy hand and foot prints, torn drapery, Goldfish crumbs on the floor, books scattered everywhere, broken picture frames...

Jamie and Veronica were almost literally bouncing off the walls. Jamie ran through the house as Veronica chased her, both in their bathing suits, tearing up everything in their path, smiling and giggling the whole time.

**CRASH**!

"I... uh... **better** go check that out..."

"Mm-**hmm**..."

"Okay. So... I'll just... **go**." James Possible ran out the room and towards the source of the sound.

Anne Possible slowly shook her head, smiling at her husband's antics.

"Okay, girls. What happened here? ... What do you **mean**, 'the vaywse'? ... 'The **vaywse** is bwoken.' What does **that** mean? ... **'Tuwn** awound'? Why would I-- ... Your parents are going to have a **good** long talk with you girls about this. I know for a fact, becau-- **Ouch**! **Sharp** pieces! You two are in even more... Don't-- don't use that look. It-- it's not gonna work. I-- I have **experience** resisting it! I can **handle** it! I-- I-- I can't take it. **Fine**. No punishment. How do your parents let you get away with this?"

Anne giggled. _And I heard all that a hall **and** a living room away. I. Am. **Good**..._

"Hey! Get down from there!," James yelled.

Anne saw Jamie swinging on the hanging plants in the hallway like they were vines and she was a... a... a **monkey**!

"**Ronnie**! Ronnie, **look**! Look at me!"

"Yay, Jam! **Swing**!"

"**No**, Jamie! **Don't** swing!"

Mrs. Possible sighed. "I'll get the kids..."

"Which ones? These little monkeys, the teen heroes, or the 'tweebs' --as our daughter so calls them?"

"Which ones do **you** want to get?"

"Not **these**!"

"Okay, then **you** pick up the twins and the teens."

"Sure. As long as **these** two aren't coming with me." Mr. Possible dashed out the house, jumped into his car, and left skid marks on the asphalt.

Mrs. Possible nonchalantly walked up to Jamie, plucked her off a plant, and situated the three-year-old under her left arm. She then ambled towards Veronica. The matriarch, after reaching her destination, grabbed the cartwheeling, backflipping, somersaulting, toddler in mid-flip, and put the freckled blonde under her right arm. Anne brought both of them into the guest room and sat them down on the bed.

"Now. You two behave, or **else**."

"Or else **what**?," a curious Jamie inquired.

"Or else-- **Aah**! I-Is... is **that**...? Is that who I **think** it is...?"

* * *

Mr. Possible had picked up the boys from their friends' house and was on his way to the mall.

"**Are** we--"

"--**there** yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Okay."

...silence...

"**Are** we--"

"--**there** yet?"

"No..."

"Oh."

"Okay."

...silence...

"**Are** we--"

"--**there** yet?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"Okay."

...silence...

"**Are** we--"

"--**there** yet?"

"Yes! **Yes**! We're **there**!""

"Dad?"

"You're **lying**."

...silence...

"**Are** we--"

"**Finally**! Now would you two **stop** asking if we're there yet? Because you **know** what? We're **there**!"

After James (Sr.) parked the car, the trio walked into the mall entrance. Mr. Possible posed a question to no one in particular.

"Now... If I were a couple of world-saving teenagers in love at the Middleton Mall... **where** would I be...?"

The three geniuses pondered this for a moent and came to a universal answer.

In unison, they shouted, "The food court!"

They shoved past people, making their way through large throngs --not **'thongs'**, people...

**babbitrulez' quickie learning information corner!**

**...don't worry... the serious stuff will be over soon...**

**throng: a large crowd of people**

**thong: a kind of underwear**

**so you see, they are definitely NOT the same thing...**

**babbitrulez' quickie learning information corner over!**

**awww...**

As they neared their target, the three spotted our favorite teen heroes. But... What they saw angered --no... scratch that-- infuriated a certain Doctor James Timothy Possible Senior and grossed out Jim and Tim.

"Ew..."

"Gross..."

The twins turned to each other and said, "**Definite** cootie alert!"

"Kimberly Ann **Possible**! **RONALD** STOPPABLE!"

* * *

So... **that** was your **double** helping of update! Sorry it's been so long since the last one. I haven't had the time, **plus** I've been banned from the computer... (I don't wanna get in trouble! I wanted to add these chapters!). I just wanted to tell you that I called Mr. Dr. P. 'James Possible Senior' because in my stories, the twins' full names are 'James Timothy Possible Junior' and 'Timothy James Possible'. Okay, so **please** review, I hope you liked, yadda yadda, okay, **look**, gotta go, Mom's comin' home and I gotta log off rightafterIpost.babbitrulez, out!!


End file.
